In the case of a long term evolution (LTE) system, in order to maximize use of resources, a method for transmitting and receiving data through a BS scheduling-based resource allocation process is used.
In this method, if UE has data to be transmitted, it first requests the allocation of UL resources from a BS and sends data using only UL resources allocated by the BS.
This method causes latency even in the entire procedure in addition to the transmission of the UL data of UE.
Particularly, if UL data to be transmitted by UE is data that requires low latency, quality of service may be deteriorated when latency is generated as described above.